Untold Tales
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. A collection of oneshots and drabbles based on scenes from the opening themes, ending themes, and official artwork. Covers both the first season and Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu. More info inside.


**Wow, another upload; I didn't think I would get it done so soon. :D Anyway, there's nothing that's really different from yesterday, so I don't really have as much to ramble about this time. XD So... This is a series that I'm expecting to have a **_**lot**_** of fun with. As noted in the summary, it's basically a collection of oneshots and drabbles about all of the scenes in the opening/ending themes and official artwork. But... I suppose there isn't much else to say about it other than that. :P After the disclaimer, there will be a little "profile" of sorts for the first installment of this collection, and then read to your heart's content (such as it is, anyway; this one is quite short).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon... Ooh, I have an idea for a new way to say it. :P How about this: I od ton nwo Eulb Nogard. XD**

* * *

**Name: **Leap of Faith  
**Date:** September 7th, 2009  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Setting: **1st Opening Theme, _Friend  
_**Time Period:** Season One; somewhere between Episodes 1-27  
**Genre(s):** General (Friendship?)  
**Characters:** Shu, Blue Dragon  
**Pairings:** None  
**Words:** 432  
**Spoilers: **None

* * *

The sun's shining bright; miles above him, it pokes through wisps of clouds that seem to circle its light.

He's at the edge of the cliff, his feet firmly planted on the rocky edge. He's a long way from the ground beneath him.

He's always liked being high up, liked how freeing it was. Though another reason he liked it was because it made everything else smaller. For his whole life, he'd been shorter than just about everything, and he'd hated it. Especially being shorter than Kluke. Best friend or no, it was not at all fair to be shorter than a girl.

But, when he was up here, on the cliff, or some other high place, that didn't matter. Because everything became small then. All of his worries, all of his troubles, became small.

Below him, he can see the forest that borders Talta, which he knows almost by heart. He doubts that there's a patch of ground that his feet haven't crossed.

If he looks further, he can see the ruins, where he explored and played during more carefree days. They seem like such a long time ago now.

And even further than that, the village. The cliff is quite far from there, so the only thing that he can make out are the large rocks that the church rests against. He wonders, with a hint of longing, if maybe he listens carefully, if he could hear the bells toll.

"Don't tell me you're homesick." Blue Dragon's voice cuts through, coming out of nowhere, sarcastic and biting, as per usual. Shu doesn't know whether to think of it as a bother or a comfort. The Shadow snorts. "Unbelievable... We have things to do, you know."

"I know." His voice isn't angry at the interruption, which Blue Dragon finds surprising; he sounds resigned, almost happy. "There's too much at stake to get caught up in the past."

Blue Dragon chuckles, shakes his head. "You're hopeless."

Shu holds back a sigh. He supposes that Blue Dragon will always be like this, always belittling him. It's a rare occasion that the Shadow and User aren't fighting. They aren't completely accepting of each other. In fact, they may even hate each other.

But... Shu needs Blue Dragon to protect those who are important to him. Blue Dragon needs Shu in order to have power.

Shu leaps from the cliff. He knows that Blue Dragon will catch him, and they'll fly towards whatever challenge awaits them.

They take each other on faith, because they have to believe that the other won't go against his word.

**And that's the end of the first drabble-oneshot-thing! XD I'm actually very pleased with how it turned out; I won't say it's perfect, but it's much better than I thought it would be. :) I'm not really sure how or when this would take place... The Shu-tachi don't return to Talta until Episode 30, but it has to take place **_**before**_** 30 because the first opening theme stops at Episode 27. Ah... You can use your imagination, I guess. :P So, there's not much else to say about this one. Please review if you can, and I'll try to update after 10 hits (though the update for **_**Untold Tales**_** will probably be a while, since I have a lot of catching up to do with my other stories). See you soon! :)**


End file.
